The Girl In The Doll's House
by Lunatic Heart
Summary: When Natsume is kicked out of Music School there is no place for him to go. His parents died leaving him penniless, making him an orphan. He stumbles across a house; living inside it was a beautiful but sick girl who will change his life forever.
1. 7 Days

_Hello everyone!_

_Hope you like this story! _

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice _

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Girl in The Doll's House  
_

_By Lunatic Heart_

Sometimes I wonder whether this life is worth living. What is my purpose in life? Why was I born? They always say that you are born for someone. But I don't believe that. All the people I meet look at me with that stupid look of sympathy on their faces. They always treat me like I'm helpless. I hate it, I really do. My parents died last month in a car crash. At the time I was at Tokyo's Alice Academy of Music. Everything was going well until then. I was respected and seen as a talented pianist. But when they died my whole world turned upside down. I couldn't pay to stay at the academy so they kicked me out. Of course I didn't leave quietly. I made a huge riot. But now thinking back on it, what was the point? My dream was already dead when they got into that damn car. They left me with nothing, in other words, I'm a penniless orphan. An orphan with a dream, nonetheless. I don't have any relatives either. So basically life sucks. I'd rather be at the same place that my parents are. I know I'm going to die anyway, I haven't eaten for weeks. I've been stumbling around, walking to nowhere. The only thing I have left in my possession is the things I took from the Academy, which isn't a lot. I sighed, so tired, so hungry.

I collapsed on the gravel floor as I stared up at the pitch black sky. God, if you can hear me. Save me from hell. Or at least let me die.  
I swear god hates me. He never listens. He won't listen to someone like me. I look like a tramp, a dirty tramp. I want to get out of here; I want to find a safe haven. But my legs feel numb. I struggled to get up as I lazily trudged forward. I was aimlessly wandering with no destination. But I guess it was better than waiting for death to creep up on you. I stopped as I came to a huge metal gate in front of me. I touched the bars and squinted my eyes to look inside. No lights on at all. I pulled the gate and to my surprise it opened with ease. I watched it open as I took a hesitant step forward. It was dark so it was hard to see in front of me but I could tell that this house was very big. It looked like a doll house, which was kinda odd. But it did. I followed the steps to the front door as I looked at the doorbell. Why am I even here? Aren't they just going to send me away when they see me? I took a deep breath, seriously, I didn't care. I didn't bother ringing the door bell as the door opened easily without doing so. They really needed to improve their security.

I stepped inside and looked around. There was a creepy aura about the air that made my spine tingle. Maybe this house was haunted? That could make it more interesting. I was in a mansion; who ever lived here was exceedingly rich. I turned to the left as I came to a single door. The architecture of the door was very spectacular and mesmerising. I touched it as the door burst open. That's when I first saw her. A beautiful brunette sitting by the windowpane in a White dress that fell just above her knees. She looked like an angel. I blinked realising that I was a stranger in somebody else's house. She turned her head to me a questioning look on her face. She was going to kick me out. I was going back to the streets. Or she was going to yell at me. Either was bad. She stood up her hair swaying in rhythm to her steps.

"Have a shower in there please."

I did not expect that kind of response. Maybe she was disgusted in the way I looked. I really needed a wash though and didn't give a second thought to her request. She pointed to a separate door as I walked in.

I rubbed my hair with the towel that was in her bathroom as I looked back at myself in the mirror. I hadn't seen this reflection for a very long time. Though I hadn't looked in a single mirror since then. I stared at my reflection; I could see the pain reflected in my eyes. I sighed; there was no point to now start to be depressed. I put down the towel as I walked out. The girl was at the first place I saw her, staring absentmindedly in the window. She heard my footsteps as she turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Ah, you're done," she kept the smile permanently there.

I still didn't understand why this girl was acting so calm. For all she knew I could have been a rapist or something. Was she stupid? She patted her hand on her bed signalling for me to sit there. I did as she wanted as I sat there feeling slightly confused and awkward. This girl was very weird, an airhead, and maybe even an idiot. That's what I got from meeting her for only a few minutes. Strange girl, indeed. I looked down at the floor not knowing whether to speak or what to say.

"So what are you doing here?" she questioned.

Now she asked that. She's kind of slow.

"Sorry for intruding," I stood up ready to leave when she grabbed the corner of my shirt and shook her head.

Then my stomach made the hugest grumbling noise it could ever make. I stayed there frozen to the spot trying not to let my embarrassment show through. She then broke the silence with her hysterical giggling. She made me want to laugh with her. I haven't laughed in such a long time.

"I'll go get you some food," she said as she stood up and disappeared through the door.

This girl seemed to be quite unaware that I was a stranger. She couldn't get it through her head. But I was glad that she didn't chase me out. I looked around the room as the door creaked open and she came back with a plateful of sandwiches. My stomach grumbled again for the tenth time since she left. She passed it to me as I took one and started to eat. God, maybe you did listen, just a little.

"What's your name then," she asked, "And why are you here."

I looked at her as I took another bite out of my sandwich.

"Bob," I said mocking her, but she didn't seem to notice that I was being sarcastic.

She gasped her mouth opened as her eyes widened, "Really? Are you like half Japanese half American then?"

Wow, she actually believed that. Talk about gullible. I snorted and was about to correct her when she told me her name.

"Mikan Sakura," she said as she gave out her hand for me to shake.

I stared at it wondering what to do. Shake it, of course. I did so but very reluctantly as I looked down at the half eaten sandwich in my lap.

"I was looking for somewhere to sleep. I'm an orphan so I've been wandering around for ages," I stood up again, "I shouldn't have come here, sorry."

She laughed at me, a beautiful laugh that imprinted itself inside my memory. And for some reason I found it extremely annoying. I narrowed my eyes at her as she stopped laughing.

"It's ok, if you've got nowhere else to go then just stay here. I'll be glad for you to be here."

Was she being serious? She was actually inviting me to stay here? Right. Though, I couldn't let this pass.

"Where are the other people?" I questioned.

Her face fell as her smile was replaced with sadness. I looked at her now wondering why her emotions had changed from just talking about that.

"They're away," she said trying to avoid the subject, "But you can stay here. But only for 7 days."

I looked at her quizzically, the smile was now there but there was still a hint of sadness clinging onto her. Even if she tried to hide it, to me it was blatantly obvious.

"Why 7?" I asked.

Her mask was beginning to crack. Even though I hardly knew this girl I was beginning to wonder about her. She was very pretty, but a girl living by herself in a house this big was strange. It was not right. She looked away her fringe shielding her eyes.

"Just because. There's somewhere I have to go on that day," she said as she looked up and smiled.

Why that was smile so sad. I could tell she wanted to move on to another conversation. So I did.

"Is there a catch?" I enquired.

She laughed, like I was being stupid. Her laughing has to stop; it's beginning to annoy the hell out of me. And now I have a headache. Bob is very happy. NOT. She shook her head.

"Well, if you put it that way then there is," she grinned.

I glared at her as she smiled awkwardly back. _Of course_ there was a catch. There always was one. I just needed to find out what it is.

"For the next 7 days I want you to help me fulfil my wishes," she requested.

What? What was I, her genie? God, I'm just a guy trying to find his place in life, not a freaking genie. Why would she want help fulfilling her wishes, if she lives in such a house as this she definitely could have the money to do what she wished? That was what I was confused about. Something wasn't right. I could just tell. But she wasn't planning on telling me. I sighed; I guess I would just do as she asked. It could be fun, or maybe it would just bring on a mass of headaches. I groaned; that was more probable.

"Ok, fine," I gave in.

She grinned at me seeming to be very happy indeed. She hugged me, her arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"Thank you, Bob!" she squealed.

Oh lord, she had to learn my name first. She was still convinced I was half American. I am full Japanese, idiot! So dense, even if she is cute. I yawned starting to become a little tired. She noticed straight away.

"You can sleep in the spare room. It's next to this one," she instructed.

I nodded as I walked to the door. I stretched my arm out to the touch it as I turned my head and grinned cockily.

"My name's Natsume Hyuuga. Not Bob, you idiot," I smirked.

Her cheeks flushed pink realising her mistake. She gritted her teeth not seeming to like me calling her an 'idiot'. But before she could retort back I was already out of the room. I stood outside of the door hearing her hit the door hard with a pillow. That's what she got for being so stupid. I smirked; maybe this would be interesting after all.

* * *

_End of Chapyy! _

_I hope you liked it! _

_Please review :) _


	2. Thunder

__

_Sorry for the longish update. _

_I couldn't update cause of school but now we're on holiday I'll probably be faster. _

_Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: Lunatic Heart does not own Gakuen Alice in any way, shape, or form. _

_Ha sounds all poshly. _

_

* * *

_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

The Girl In The Doll's House

By Lunatic Heart

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many girls that I have met before are nothing like this one. Mikan is completely different and very amusing. I don't know what her deal is that she wants me to stay with her for 7 days, but I might find this enjoyable. Also, I am enjoying every part of her house. It's got everything anybody could wish for in their own house. When I was staying with my parents, before they sent me to Music School and before they left here and died, our house was incredibly small because my father didn't have enough money to pay for an amazing house like this one. I only got in to Tokyo Academy of Music on a scholarship, if I hadn't recieved it I would never have got in. But I guess that doesn't matter now. I walked outside their garden, which also is twice the size of my school field, as I saw her basking in the sunlight. When she heard my footsteps she looked up at me and tried to smile at me. Though it came out in more of a grimace. I mimicked her just to see that annoyed expression appear back on her face. I sat down on the chair beside her and squinted my eyes as I looked up at the sky. It was extremely hot today, much more than normal. Mikan's hair was tied up high revealing the features of her face clearly. The sun shone on her hair making it gleam and shine from the light.

"So what's your first wish?" I asked.

She looked at me and took off her sunglasses that were propped on her nose. I was interested to see what she exactly wanted to fulfill in these next 7 days. She tossed her hair behind her back and smiled.

"I want to go to the zoo," she insisted.

I stared at her speechless. She wanted to go to the zoo. Of all places. I sighed, how old was she? Her eyes were shining with the idea.

"Why the zoo?" I enquired.

She shrugged and coughed lightly. She sniffed and laid back on her chair. I didn't really mind going to the zoo. I hadn't been there for a very long time. I once went there when I was 10 with my dad. But after that we never went again. I guess it was because he decided that looking at animals in cages was wrong. Safari's are better because you see them not in cages, but my dad was still against that too. Funny, I thought most of my memories of my father would be full with resentment. I guess I still have some good ones to look back on. But the bad out number the good by a lot. I shook my head, there was no point thinking about that. I'll only start becoming depressed and I'll end up on the street again. I'm quite lucky having found this place, so it was best to make my luck last. Mikan seemed to be thinking about what she really liked about the zoo as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I just like them. Okay? Just come with me, it will be fun," she insisted.

I rolled my eyes. I wonder if her version of fun was _really fun_. But hey, I guess I'll enjoy it one way or another.

"Yeah_, fun_," I said sarcastically.

Mikan noticed the sarcastic tone in my voice as she hit me hard on the shoulder. It really didn't hurt one bit and she had realised that. I raised an eyebrow as she snorted and looked away. Her hit was like a tap to me. It was funny how she looked like she was trying so hard to hit me when all she did was give me a tiny little tap. If she was strong enough and she really did hit me hard, which I doubt would have happened anyway, she would be dead. But that idea is totally perposterous. Stupid. She stood up as she put her sunglasses on and gestured for me to stand up too. I sighed as I stood on my feet and dug my hands in my trouser pockets.

"Can you drive?" she asked me as I looked at her narrowing my eyes.

Ah. Can I drive. Hmm, that was one thing I decided not to tell her about. I had never got my driving license because my parents said they would teach me themselves. But of course that idea went right down the drain. Though, I'm not owning up to that. She'll just have to figure it out. I'm sure she will or she really will be a complete idiot.

"Yeah, sure," I said a smirk appearing on my lips.

She didn't seem so convinced by my attitude. But she didn't ask anything more. Instead she walked me to a red mercedes that was in her driveway all sparkling and new like it had never been touched. It looked like it had just been bought. Maybe Mikan didn't know how to drive. If she did wouldn't she be driving herself? I guess that we are both in the same boat, even though she doesn't know that.I opened the door and sat at the front seat as she went to the passenger seat. She gave me her keys as I started the car engine. At least I had a small idea of what to do as I had watched my friends do it so many times before. Maybe the journey to the zoo wouldn't be such havoc as I thought.

"Nice car. Is it new?" I asked.

Mikan shook her head as the window next to her went down so that her hair was now blowing about in the breeze.

"No, I got it for my sweet 16. But I never had time to actually use it," she told me.

How could she never have time? If she went out she could have taken the car. I was starting to believe that she really didn't know how to drive at all. We drove out of the driveway, quite easily surprisingly, and I turned left. This was where my crap skills came to light. She noticed when we were going a bit faster than the limit and that the smirk on my face was wide as ever.

"You look crazy and your driving like crazy. Where did you get your license Crazy Town?" she asked.

I glared at her as she shut up. I snorted. She had no right to say that when she couldn't even drive herself. She was probably _worse _than me. I wasn't an expert but between me and her in driving skills it was a whole different level.

"Shut up. Or else,"

She looked at me her mouth open like she was ready to say something but she decided not to. Instead she looked away and out of the window. The traffic was starting to pile up now and it looked like it would take us a long time to reach the zoo, wherever it was. The sky was turning a dull looking grey. Great, just what I need. I turned on the radio as Linkin Park burst through the speakers. Mikan sat back not seeming to really like the music I was playing. Who cares, if she doesn't like it then she'll just have to live with it. I looked at the many cars in front of us seeing that it was starting to move but very slowly. This was starting to become tiring. I kind of wasn't in the mood for trekking around zoos.

"Where is that stupid zoo anyway?" I asked her.

Mikan looked away and fiddled with her brunette hair. She was acting like she didn't know. I looked at her, had she gotten us lost? Did she even know where the damn zoo was? She didn't, she had made me drive around the city and lead me to no where. She didn't even have a map with her. I really felt like going back but we were so far away from her elaborate mansion that I had no idea which way was back. I sighed, stupid girl. The traffic in front of us started moving as we came past the traffic lights and I stopped at the side walk. Mikan looked at me cluelessly probably wondering why I had stopped. I turned around to her.

"Baka. We're lost aren't we?" I asked.

She blushed scarlet red revealing that this was true. She didn't admit it before because she was embarassed. But that didn't do any good. If she had told me before I could maybe find our way back or ask someone for directions. But we were too far out to ask such a thing. Although, we were still in the city there seemed to be no one about. Mikan suddenly straightened up and hit me on the head.

"You called me a baka!" she shouted at me.

I raised an eyebrow smirking.

"You'r so slow, b-a-k-a," I said emphasising the baka.

Mikan glared at me for calling her a baka again not pleased at all. There was a sound of thunder as rain started to pour down on the car. The hood of the mercedes was down so we were getting rained upon. I put it up quickly before we got anymore drenched than we already were. I looked at Mikan.

"So what now, baka?" I asked her making baka become a little bit of a nickname.

She was getting tired of me constantly calling her that. But she seemed like she was giving up. She shrugged.

"I dunno. Let's go out of the car though," she suggested.

I snorted, "In this weather?"

It was raining extremely hard now and the wind was starting to pick up. It wasn't normal for a girl to want to be outside in this kind of weather. Most people would hate it and find it too cold. But then again, she wasn't just like any normal girl was she? She nodded at me answering my question from earlier. She stepped out of the car as her hair immediately got drenched by the rain. She stood there soaking and laughing like she was enjoying it. It was weird, but kind of cute. No, it was just plain weird. I stood up to get out when a huge gust wind pulled up Mikan's skirt revealing. Polka Dots. I laughed to myself realising that she was somehow unaware of what had just happened. Just another nickname now, huh. I locked the car with the keys and put it in my pocket as I felt the rain splash my face. God was it freaking cold.

I looked at Mikan noticing she was shivering. She was only wearing a top that had no sleeves on and a skirt revealing her skin. No wonder she was freezing. I was ok though. But she was bound to catch a cold. I sighed, the forecast said it was going to rain, so wouldn't it have been practical for her to wear something that wouldn't make her into a shivering mess. She was stupid. Even if she was denying it. I took off my coat as I wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked at me confused. She didn't expect me to be so courteous. I never expected I would be like that either. But it was annoying seeing her shiver and chatter her teeth every two seconds. I was getting a headache from it, that's why I gave her my coat. No way was I ever being courteous.

"Thanks," she said as she put the coat on.

It was way too big and long for her. The arms covered past her hands. She looked odd wearing it. I stood beside her as we walked along the side walk aimlessly.

"So, you wanna go try and find the zoo?" I suggested.

She shook her head, "There's no point. I have no idea where it is and this day is coming to an end. I have 6 more days left."

I looked at her, the way she said the last part sounded so sad. Why did she say it like that? 6 days left to what? I've only known her for a day and a half but she's starting to worry me. I've never worried about someone before. She suddenly coughed violently as she doubled over clutching her stomache.

"Polka, are you ok?" I asked.

She stopped coughing and nodded and then narrowed her eyes.

"Polka? You know my name's Mikan."

I had said Polka unconsciously. But it kind of suited her. Yeah, Polka. That was her temporary name. I smirked knowing what her reaction would be after I told her.

"No, you're Polka. Polka Dots," I said.

For a split second she didn't seem to understand what I meant but her eyes widened realising exactly why I had called her that. She gasped and gritted her teeth.

"Oh my god! You pervert!" she shouted at me.

I smirked at her, it wasn't my fault that I had seen it. It was the wind. If she wanted someone to blame, or something in this case, blame it on the wind. But the look on her face was definitely priceless. She whacked me several times as I couldn't help but laugh.

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! WHY THE HECK AM I LETTING YOU IN MY HOUSE! YOU-"

She suddenly stopped talking when a sudden lightning strike followed my thunder echoed through the sky. Mikan jumped, right into my arms. I let her go as she fell to the floor the scared look on her face from the lightning turn back to that annoyed angry look from before.

"I hate you. If I hadn't asked you to fulfill my wishes you'd be dust!"

Somehow I didn't believe that. I grinned at her, I didn't think she partically hated me either.

* * *

_End of Chappie 2! _

_I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Don't forget to press that special review button ;) _


End file.
